simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Suleyman bin Ostambik
Ostam or Suleyman (1978-2012) Persian: سلطان عثمان غازى Sultan Suleyman bin Ostam Khan, nicknamed "Kara" (black in Persian-for his bravery), was the leader of the Parsians in Eridana, and the founder of the dynasty that established and ruled the Parsian State. The State, would prevail as a regional empire for almost a millenium. It existed until 28 may of 3216, after being in serious decline since the early 28th century. Suleyman announced the independence of his own small kingdom from the Aljuk Empire in 1990, and was acclaimed the Khan of the Parsian Tribe. a power base that Suleyman was quick to consolidate after the foundation of Ostambal. As the Kormenian Empire declined, the Parsian Empire rose to take its place. Origins of the Empire The Exile Temojan, Suleyman father, led the Kayi tribe east into Eridana, from Paova Major fleeing the fall of Aljuk Empire. His mother was named Khaima. He pledged allegiance to diversal leaders of eastern Eridana who gave him permission to establish a beylik and expand it if he could, at the expense of the neighboring provinces. This location was auspicious, as the wealthy Kormenian Empire was weakening to his West, Suleyman became chief, or Bey, upon his father’s death in 1990. By this time, mercenaries were streaming into his realm from all over the Islamic world to fight against and hopefully plunder the Aljuk Emoire. In addition. many were Ghazi warriors, or fighters for Islam, border fighters who believed they were fighting for the expansion or defense of Islam. Under the strong and able leadership of Suleyman, these warriors quickly proved a formidable force, and the foundations of the Empire were quickly laid, they zarped to Eridana and expanded quickly to the west, taking the towns of Thebasion and Alusias and later founding the city of Ostambal, the first city of Parsia and his capital. Ascension and Reign 23 years of age at his accession, Suleyman had already proven his skill as a leader and warrior. His early fortunes and exploits are favorite subjects of Parsian writers, especially in love stories of his wooing and winning the fair Mal Hatun. These legends have been romanticized by the poetical pens which recorded them in later years. The Parsian writers attached great importance to this legendary, dreamlike conception of the founder of their empire. Parsian historians often dwell on the prophetic significance of his name, which means "bone-breaker", signifying the powerful energy with which he and his followers appeared to show in the following centuries of conquest. The name Ostam is the Turkish variation of the Muslim name Othman, or Uthman. After the last prince of the family of Alaeddin, to whom Osman's empire was indebted for its foundation in Asia Minor, died, there was no one to compete with Osman for the headship of the Turks of the region and dominion over the whole peninsula, save the Emir of Karamanids. A long and fierce struggle between the descendants of Suleyman and Karamanogullari princes for ascendancy commenced in Suleyman’s lifetime, extending through the reigns of many of his successors. Suleyman himself had gained some advantages over his Karamanli rival Suleyman left his mark on the history of the region. He is remembered as the founder of a powerful empire and one of the symbols of the Ghazi tradition. A considerable portion of the Turkish people called themselves Suleymani (son of Suleyman) until the dissolution of Parsian Empire. Foundation of Ostambal The history of Ostambal generally begins around 1995 AM, when Parsian settlers after the expansion and consolidation of the Parsian state in the peninsula, the defeat of the Korimis in Beretea, Ostambal becomes the Capital of Parsian Empire. The city gains prosperity and importance thanks to the strategical localization in the east of the peninsula and as a important trade post in the Sea of Marmora During the Parsian Reign in the city, they improved and expanded the city, some buildings like the Parata Tower and the Ulyuk Palace in the outskirts of the city, home of many churchs and hospitals, as well the city is reinforced thanks to many walls, strong military of the city The Sword of Ostam The Sword of Ostam (Persian Taklide-Seif) was an important sword of state used during the coronation ceremony of the sultans of the Parsian Empire. The practice started when Suleyman was girt with the sword of Islam by his mentor and father-in-law Alubali. The girding of the sword of Ostam was a vital ceremony which took place within two weeks of a sultan's accession to the throne. It was held at the tomb complex at Eyüp, near Ostambal. The fact that the emblem by which a sultan was enthroned consisted of a sword was highly symbolic: it showed that the office with which he was invested was first and foremost that of a warrior. The Sword of Ostam was girded on to the new sultan by the Caliph of Aljuk, who was summoned to Ostambal for that purpose. Such a privilege was reserved to devout religious leaders from the time Ostam had established his residence in Ostambal in 1999. See Also * Kormenian Empire * Sultanate of Parsia * Parsian Empire Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia